<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The noise I heard that day by Korkeiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017343">The noise I heard that day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo'>Korkeiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm starts to form outside. At first hajime wasn't really concerned. This changed when he saw nagito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The noise I heard that day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime sat on his bed, watching TV while nagito was in the kitchen to prepare dinner.It was a chill day for now, though the weather reports said something about a storm. Hajime took a glance outside the window, noticing that the clouds are really dark.</p>
<p>"hm, looks like a thunderstorm is about to occure. How the hell are the weather reports always right?" He jokingly laughs to himself. Thunderstorms were never that big of a deal for him, he just kinda waited them out. There was a loud growling outside and it rained like a damn waterfall. And then, out of nowhere a thunder broke from the cloudsso loud even hajime flinched.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I forgot how nagito hates loud noises" The boy became concerned and immediatly went to the kitchen. "Nagito! Are you alright?" He shouted, but nagito wasn't standing at the counter anymore. Hajime slowly walked inside, finding nagito in the corner of the room. He hugged his knees and just stared at the floor. He didn't even cry. </p>
<p>"nagito, what's wrong?" He carefully approched his boyfriend but he didn't respond. Nagito just kept looking at the floor. This just made hajime more worried. He tried to pick nagito up, just to realise how light he was. Hajime carried nagito to the bedroom and sat him on his bed.</p>
<p>" Nagito? Can you hear me?" The breunette asked again.</p>
<p>"s-sorry I didn't answer you in the kitchen. It felt like my mouth was just unable to open.." His boyfriend whispered, feeling quilty for making hajime worry so much.</p>
<p> "It's alright. I'm sorry. I forgot how loud noises affect you. Do you need something?" Hajime put his arm around nagito, pulling him close. "I-it just reminds me of the crash. The pictures just appeard in my head. It felt like the scenario replayed right in front of me, how the thunders and lightnings stormed outside the window, the screams for help coming from the other passangers  " The visible panic in nagitos eyes made hajime even more concerned. </p>
<p> "Nagito, I'm here. It's over. You are safe now and so am I. It's alright.  Tomorrow will be a lot better." Hajime tried to comfort his boyfriend while cuddling him, slowly stroking his back. But he couldn't stop sobbing. "But what if one day I lose you too? What if something horrible happens and I am not able to help? I can't lose you. You mean the world to me."</p>
<p> "hey. I've never been in serious danger, even since we started dating. I am careful with everything I do. You won't lose me. I know you are worried, but I'm fine." Nagito pressed his face against hajimes chest, his tears slowly fading. He hugged him like a teddy. "How about I make us some tea? You haven't started to cook so we could order something, hm?" Hajime smiled.</p>
<p> Nagito sniffled and nodded, letting hajime go. But as soon as he stood up nagito grabbed his shoulders and hugged them. "Want me to carry you honey?" "..please." Hajime walked carefully to the kitchen, his boyfriends head resting on his shoulder. He made strawberry vanilla tea and pulled out the telephone. "Do you want pizza, noodles, fries or something else?"  "pasta.." nagito sleepily replied. </p>
<p> Once the tea was finished and the food arrived hajime carried nagito to their bed, preparing multiple pillows, blankets and stuffed animals. He knew this helps nagito to comfort and calm down. The breunette sat down and  putting his arm around his boyfriends neck and holding him as they ate and watched TV. "Are you feeling better now?" "yea, Thank you hajime. I'll try to controle myself."</p>
<p>"nagito, I am aware that you cannot controle this. There is absolutley no need to apologise. Such horrible events can follow you for your whole life. I love you nagito." Hajime held him even closer. "I love you too..." Nagito replied as he slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>